Fan:Agumon (Digitalize)
Agumon is a fictional character in the fan series Digimon Adventure: Digitalize who is the Digimon partner of Kamichi Hiryu. He highly respects Kamichi for his values of truth and justice. He holds the Dragon Digimemory in him. Appearance This Agumon has a slightly different design to the Tai's Agumon. He is taller, with more teeth, longer claws, wider forearms and red training bracers. Where Tai's Agumon had well-defined nostrils and pectoral muscles, this Agumon has just two oval-shaped holes on the front of his muzzle and a flat chest. He is also much larger than Tai's Agumon, being almost as tall as a human adolescent. Description Agumon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the for . A unique Agumon which has bound red leather belts around its arms, it is questioned whether its growth differs from previous digivolutions. As it's still growing, its power is weak, but it has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and it exhibits its power in combat. At first, Agumon didn't need Kamichi's help, seeing Kamichi is a human, who is weaker than him, but soon realizes that Kamichi is an asset to his Digivolution and helps him. He respects Kamichi, and always help him and his friends in fighting evil. He looks up to Tai's Agumon as a mentor. He has an enormous appetite, even for Tai's Agumon. He highly enjoys foods from the human world, and seeing that Kamichi comes from a high-class family, he eats his fill as much as he can. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Spews flaming breath from its mouth to strike its opponent. *'Spitfire Blast' (Baby Burner): Accumulates "Pepper Breath" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. * : Attacks with his claws. Other forms The name "Agumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Agumon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred one and the one he spends most of his time in. {|wikitable |- | style="background:Orange; color:Red" | Koromon Koromon is Agumon's In-Training form. Koromon is a Lesser Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for , and as such is small and round. It is a tiny Digimon that shed the fuzz covering its surface, and whose body grew even bigger. Although it has become able to move around more actively, it is still unable to battle. It can produce bubbles from its mouth to intimidate opponents. The name "Koromon" derives from the Japanese word "Korokoro", meaning "something small, round, and rolling." He is a pink, ball-shaped Digimon with floppy ears, bright-red eyes and sharp teeth. He is approximately a foot tall. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. |- | GeoGreymon GeoGreymon is Agumon's Champion level form. GeoGreymon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Geo Greymon. It is a unique Digimon that is conjectured to be a subspecies of Greymon. Its body and the carapace on its head have also developed like a full-length lethal weapon, and its appearance has become more aggressive. GeoGreymon is an orange with orange eyes, and spikes on his arms, shoulders, and jaw, with blue tips on them. He has blue stripes on his legs, arms, neck, torax, mouth and tail. He wears red training s and a brown helmet with three horns and multiple spikes on it. The helmet also has red stripes, and the spikes have red tips. Attacks *'Mega Flame': A steady stream of flames is spewed forth from GeoGreymon's mouth. *'Mega Burst': GeoGreymon forcefully ejects a powerful blast of energy from his mouth. *'Horn Impulse': A powerful, high-speed smash with his head. {|wikitable |- | style="background:Orange; color:Red" | RizeGreymon RizeGreymon is Agumon's Ultimate form. RizeGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from " Greymon", though it is also a pun on "rise and shine". It has mechanized more than half of its body, and despite its large build it flies to the sky to attack the enemy. The offensive power fired from the gigantic revolver on its left arm is said to rival that of a single nuclear warhead, and due to its tremendous power and recoil, it is normally impossible to rapid-fire. Furthermore, the gun barrel is made from Chrome Digizoid in order to withstand that power. He beats similarities to the other Greymon Ulimate form, MetalGreymon, but his metallic parts are more sofisticated and high-tech in appearance. Replacing the brown helmet on his head is a metal one, making his eye appear more menacing. Red machinery is incoperaed into his chest, with a blue sphere in the center. "Wings" on his back fire off energy to help him fly. His left arm has been replaced with a large revolver. He has also lost the wristband on his other hand. Attacks *'Trident Revolver': Rapid-fires at the limit of the Chrome Digizoid's endurance (three bursts). *'Rising Destroyer': Fires a beam barrage from its chest-cannon and the three beam cannons extending from its wings. *'Solid Strike': Charges the opponent and knocks them out with the extraordinary impact strength of its gigantic revolver. *'Crack Bullet': Fires a barrier-piercing bullet. |- | ShineGreymon ShineGreymon is Agumon's Mega form. ShineGreymon is a Light Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shine Greymon", though it is also a pun on "rise and shine". It fights with the red-hot solar energy it accumulates, and its "GeoGrey Sword" contains the condensed power of Gaia. Unlike his previous forms, ShineGreymon's body lacks any organic-looking parts, appearing to be completely covered in red and white armor. He retains the wings from his previous form, but they now no longer send out energy to lift him up; they act like normal wings now. His helmet has also become yellow in appearance, along with the gaunlets, ankles, and the decoration at the end of his tail. Attacks *'Glorious Burst': Spreads his enormous wings and fires the light energy which he has concentrated to the utmost limit. *'Shining Blast': Uses the light shining from his wings to mow down the enemy. *'GeoGrey Sword': Summons the GeoGrey Sword from the solid earth. *'Shine Hammer': A punch attack of light energy. |- | style="background:Orange; color:Red" | ShineGreymon Ruin Mode ShineGreymon Ruin Mode is said to be the corrupted form of his Burst Mode. It is a ShineGreymon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities with the help of dark energy, but is unable to control the power it exerts. His appearance becomes darker, with no visible eyes. An aura of pire darkness eminates from his hands and back. Attacks *'Glorious Burst': Spreads his enormous wings and fires the light energy which he has concentrated to the utmost limit. *'Shining Blast': Uses the light shining from his wings to mow down the enemy. *'Torrid Weiß' ( ): Repeatedly fires scorching hot flame-bullets. |- | ShineGreymon Burst Mode ShineGreymon Burst Mode is the Burst digivolved form of ShineGreymon. ShineGreymon Burst Mode is a Light Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from " Greymon", though it is also a pun on "rise and shine". It was originally going to be named "ShineGreymon Prominence Mode". It is a ShineGreymon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Digivolution, and wears an aura of -class high-energy flames. Attacks *'Corona Blaze Sword': Unifies its flaming shield and sword into a greatsword with explosively increased power. *'Final Shining Burst': Puts its body and soul into inducing a massive eruption. *'Torrid Weiß' ( ): Continuously fires incandescent flaming shells. Trivia *Agumon is based on the Agumon from Digimon Data Squad. Category:Fan Digimon